Summer Nights
by Remain Fly
Summary: Bubbles' air conditioners are down, and she calls someone who can help her. Boomer. What will happen with them two... alone! Blues.


**This is just a little one shot for just… summer. **

**Even though summer isn't the greatest (because of the heat and the bugs) I still love what you can have fun with. Like, chilly nights, beaches and… no school! If you're wondering, winter is my favorite, and I will make a one-shot about that one later on. Read and enjoy!**

**So let me get this out of the way so I don't confuse you all. The Blues don't know each other. And Bubbles doesn't know that he has powers, also.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything!**

**Warning: Cussing and alcohol. **

**Enjoy!**

**~^o^~**

I flip my long, blonde hair, getting frustrated. The heat was killing me! There was a heat wave going around Townsville and our air conditioner was down. "That's it!" I burst, flying downstairs.

I grab the phone and dial an old number Blossom gave me in case I needed help with anything in the house. She says it was her boyfriends brother… well, okay, dial him up.

_Ring…_

Okay, first ring, no worries! He'll answer!

_Ring… _

Second… second is good…

_Ring… _

Please, please answer me!

_Ring… _

This is going to kill me!

_Ring…_

"Fuck you!"

"_Excuse me?" _A hoarse voice came from the phone.

"Eh? No, no, I'm just a little bit impatient… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean the language and I hope you aren't mad or anything, and well I'm really sorry, I must've annoyed you somehow, let me call you… never? That's good, never! Once again I'm really-" I was cut off by this dude's velvety voice once more.

"_Don't worry about it. The heat is getting to me too, but, I just fixed my air conditioning. Who is this?" _I could hear nothing but silence in the background. He must not be busy…

"B-Bubbles," I stutter. I pinch the bridge of my nose, frustrated with myself. And yet again, my hair falls around my face and it gets hot. That's it, I'm tying this bitch.

"_Bubbles? You mean the Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles? Wow, what brings you to talk to a kind of man such as me?" _The compliment flattered me a bit. I smiled, I wonder what he looks like in person.

"Uh, thanks. Well, you seem nice… but my sister, Blossom… she gave me your number to see if you could fix my air conditioning… well, um, if you're not busy, of course." I flipped the fan on and floated around, feeling light breeze on my face and my body. Wearing little amount of clothing and still hot… the fuck.

"Sure, I'll be right over! Uh, what's your address?" Asked Boomer.

"Eh, its 4011 Spikenum Avenue." I tugged my damp and sweaty short shorts, and my tank top was also damp… and my hair wasn't getting any better. Oh, yeah, let me tie it before I chop it off.

"_Give me five minutes." _

And that was the end of the line.

And I still didn't know his name… what was his name?

I decided to tidy up a bit around the house so I could make everything comfy. Two knocks on the door, and I went flying towards the door. I opened the door while I was floating. "So wicked," He stated.

I couldn't help but smile. He was handsome, gorgeous. He had short, blonde hair, all of his strands looked soft and silky. The seemed to be free, and when he moved, the move backwards, faint wind blowing around them.

I let him in and led him to the air conditioner. "There is an other one downstairs. In the living room."

He nods and smiles, getting to work.

I float downstairs and get him something to drink. Water or lemonade? Hmm… I'll just get him water.

I grab a glass cup and pour fresh water in it. A bit of it poured on my shirt. It felt good to be honest, and I couldn't help but pour some more all over myself.

Boomer's POV

I was all done with the air conditioner a few moments after Bubbles left.

So, I skipped downstairs… not girly-like though.

But, something caught me by surprise when I turned to the kitchen.

Bubbles was pouring water all over herself. She was getting soaked, too. But it was all too beautiful… I could see through her shirt to find a baby blue bra… and it showed her fit figure. She was a bit built up as well. It was kinda… sexy to me. I stared for a while, but after she stopped, she turned to look at me.

"Uh… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting… Uh, here's the other air conditioner…" She trailed off as she floated past me. I followed her.

I don't know how you're going to get up there," Bubbles started, looking up at the high window.

"Maybe you can lift me up there?" I ask, not wanting to let her know that I could fly myself.

"Perfect idea!" She said, grabbing me and putting me on her shoulder. I'm sure I wouldn't be a problem with her lifting me up, but it made me uncomfortable to be this close to her. I'd loose control of myself.

Five minutes later, I feel air. Bubbles is falling… wait… BUBBLES IS FALLING!

I catch her mid air and float back to the floor.

"Bubbles? Bubbles!" I shake her, and then she popped up. I didn't even realize that I was hovering above her.

"Y-you're floating!" She said, smiling.

I instantly fell on top of her, blushing madly. No one has ever made me felt like this before.

"Hey," Bubbles started, "You want to hang this summer? You seem pretty fucking chill, and awesome!"

"H-huh?" That caught me by surprise, I thought she'd kick me out of her house after hovering and not telling her that I have powers just like hers.

"Ya' know, like summer nights! We can chill with a bon fire, make some smores, go swimming in the night, graffiti paint, fly across the sky, play sports, run, have fun… those sorts of things."

"Summer nights seem pretty cool…"

"Then summer nights it is."

I liked her… a lot, and I could not wait for this summer and those nights to come.

**~^o^~**

**Well, that's it. Just a cute little thing, not much. I love writing story's for the PPG's now. Love those silly girls. **

**Hope ya' liked it.**

**~Midnight Swagger**


End file.
